Living Innocence
by HypnosiaIsMySister
Summary: for centuries innocence had been in a form of a weapon, now for so many years had gone by innocence had took a new form and that form was of like humans and they can Merge of what weapons their partner Desired.Oc X Female Kanda, Oc X Female Allen.
1. Chapter 1 New Partner

**Living Innocence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man**

**Summary: for centuries innocence had been in a form of a weapon, now for so many years had gone by innocence had took a new form and that form was of like humans and they can Merge of what weapons their partner X Female Kanda, Oc X Female Allen, Oc X Female Lavi, Oc X Krory, Oc X Lenalee.**

**My Oc's Profile:**

**Name: **Kuro Mugen**  
Nickname: **Mugen**  
Age: **19**  
eyes/Color: **Bright Gold and Narrow** (all whites are black Like ichigo in Hollow mode in bleach)  
Hair/color/style: **Long **/ **Midnight Purple** / **Straight in high pony tailed**  
Clothes/Looks: **sleeveless skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with red overcoat with straps, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots, a black collar, he has a Bland Monotone voice.**  
Gender : **Male  
**Height: **5'5**  
Weight: **50 kg**  
Personalities: **taciturn, collected, Calm, Reliable, intelligent, patient, very powerful Intuition, understanding, aloof, Cold, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict**  
Likes: **Training, Reading books and meditating**  
Dislikes:** Enemies who hurt his friends**, **Disturbance**, **Noise, Earl Millennium and Noahs, Malcolm Rouvellier

**Exorcist Profile:**

**Nationality: **Japanese**  
Alliance: **Exorcist  
**Rank: **Exorcist Partner**  
Innocence/Weapon Form: **Swords or Katanas**  
Synchronization: **83 %  
**Risk Level: **S++**  
Unique Abilities: **Has many Sword Techniques, can convers to Nature and to Earth, Can Heal and regenerate in an hour if injured, three days if severely injured and in a minute if minor wounds.  
**Condition: **Stable**  
Complication: **control

**History/Past: **He was an Innocence in sword shape and formed into a Human form after his Last holder died and was taken to Black Order for safe keeping.

**Question:  
Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 2): **Allen and Kanda**  
Who do you want your OC to be with?(Kanda Is Taken): **Kanda**  
What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the order: **He was retrieved after his Master Died for safe Keeping  
**what is your character's life gonna be?: **He's Much of a loner and Hard to find whenever he is Needed.  
**What is your character's Love life in this story?: **He sometimes ignoring his Partner and leaving her be, second even though he never shows it he really likes Kanda and third he accepts her.  
**What kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?: **they were introduced to each other as a Partner.

**Chapter 1: New Partners**

It's a bright sunny day in Black order, in front of Mugen's room.

"Leroy–san you shouldn't do this it's dangerous." Silver said.

"Naw! Mu-Chan won't Mind." He said in a cheerful tone.

Before he could knock the door, the door was opened in a fast pace that it nearly flew out from where it was attached and a hand was on Leroy's neck.

"What do you want Baka – Inu!" A very annoyed Mugen growled.

"I tried to stop him Mugen-sempai but he won't listen." Silver said.

Mugen Glared at the two. Silver and Leroy shrunk in fright.

"if you two won't leave here in 5 seconds I'll cut your heads off." Mugen snarled.

Without 3 seconds Silver and Leroy ran off.

"che morons." Mugen said and closed the door.

At 9:00 am Mugen headed to the cafeteria Mugen ordered some soba and ate it in his usual table when.

"MUUU-CHAAAN! TODAY IS THE DAY WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTNER!"Liroi Said happily.

As if sensing the black aura he jumped back.

"Do you want to Die Baka-Inu?" Mugen Hissed.

And a book landed on Mugen's head.

"That's enough threat Mugen-kun we are going to meet our new Partners in class." Fei Long said happily. "So hurry up."

Mugen really felt uncomfortable when Fei Long was just Like that.

"Tch! There's no need to rush its still 9:30 am class will be at 10:00." He snorted.

Fei Long just Chuckled. At Homeroom class Mugen Skipped.

"Alright class, we have 5 new students arrived." Prof. Komui said.

The 5 new students came, 2 are boys and 3 are girls, the first girl was rather cute she has snow white hair and had a beautiful gray eyes and she had a strange scar at her left eye, the next one is tall and has cold countenance she had Midnight blue hair and had the most beautiful Onyx eyes and the last one is pretty her hair is tied into a two ponytails at the side of her head and she had the cutest smile. And for the two guys one has a flaming red hair with a headband and had an eye patch on his left eye and the other one is that it can compare to an emerald and he has this friendly smile and the other one is wearing a cape, he's pale and he looks so shy and his fangs are jutting out and his bangs is just like a beak and its color is white and the rest is black.

"Now introduce yourselves." Komui said.

At first no one moves, and then the white haired girl came up.

"My name is Allen walker Nice to meet you." She said and smiled that can melt an Ice.

"Che, the name's Kanda." The tall one snorted.

"ano My name is Lenalee lee nice to meet you all." She said nervously.

"Hi! My name is Lavi Bookman Jr. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The red head said.

"And my name is Alyster Krowly III nice to meet your acquaintance." The last one saiid.

And Komui clapped his hands.

"Now let's meet your new partner." He said. "Mugen,Silver Fei Long, Leroy, Ariana stand up."

The four stood up.

"ara? Where's Mugen?" Komui asked.

Fei Long Sweat Dropped.

'_He must have slipped out without us noticing' _he thought.

"Fei where's Mugen?" Komui asked.

And the Door slammed open and there revealed a royally annoyed Mugen. Everyone cringed in fear.

"Mugen-san where have you been?" Komui asked.

And a glare shut him up.

'_Heh, it must be General Teidoll told him to go back here.'_ Fei thought.

Then.

"Now that everyone is here meet your new Partners. Lavi your partner is Leroy, Lenalee-chan you partner is Fei Long, Krowly your Partner is Ariana Allen-chan Meet your partner Silver and Kanda-Chan meet your new partner Mugen." Komui pointed out. "now meet up your partner.

When the group had their partner, Mugen and Kanda never dared to look at each other.

"mou, Kanda-chan and Mugen-kun really did not like each other." Lenalee said.

And.

"The more you hate the more you love." Lavi and Leroy said.

Then a katana and a hand with a blood red glow were pointed at their neck.

"What about the early you die the better?" Kanda and Mugen said darkly.

"Yuu-chan, Mugen-kun please." Fei and Lenalee begged prying the katana and the deadly looking hand away.

"Che." Kanda and Mugen snorted.

"I'm out of here." Mugen said angrily and stormed out of the room.

Later at the Office.

"WHAAAT? IN MY ROOM? SHE- SHE'S A GIRL AND I'M A BOY NO WAY!" Mugen yelled.

Principal Kevin Yeegar chuckled.

"Even in your cold heartedness you still are a Gentleman Mu-kun, But she's your Partner and all those who had a Partner must sleep together in one room." He said. "and you have no choice Mugen-kun."

Mugen sighed annoyedly.

"FINE! Just Put an Extra Bed for the Girl Far from my side!" he hissed.

Mugen stomped out the room and went to the cafeteria. At the corner.

"Kanda-chan this is just a piece of advice, try not to anger him because it's dangerous and try to be more patient of him since he is the hardest one to control here and his risk rate is pretty dangerous." Fei long said.

"Why?" Lavi asked. "What rate is he?"

"His risk rate is S++."Silver said.

"He's that dangerous?" Allen Gasped.

"Well it's not that surprising he was the innocence of the Deceased samurai after all the samurai's name was Masamune Tsuetsu." Leroy said.

After lunch Kanda was lost and she doesn't know where to go and she accidentally passed the Men's shower .

"Hey there cutie are you lost?" Mujiro said.

"Yeah we can give you a hand." Toshi said.

But kanda passed them.

"Get out of my way." She hissed.

But Kotani yanked her back and slammed her at the wall.

"A feisty one eh? I like that." Kotani said.

Kanda tried to push him away but to no avail, being in the corner sucks. But then just like a deadly whisper of a blade that cuts through the air.

"What do you think you Bastards doing?" A Dark Bland Monotone voice said.

The three looked back ready to retort but they were cut off from retorting when they saw Mugen Looking at them saying _'Get the hell away from her or you'll die right here right now'_ look. The three scampered and ran out.

"You may have won this time Mugen the next time it's ours!" Toshi yelled.

"That is if you bastards are still alive!" Mugen retorted.

That night Kanda was arranging her set of clothing at the cabinet to the right, Mugen's was the left side.

"Don't go alone the next time you roam around!" Mugen said.

"Gomen."Kanda answered back.

Kanda looked at the two door.

"Where is the bathroom?" She asked.

"The bathroom is at the second door to the right." Mugen said emotionlessly.

Kanda went to the bathroom for a shower and when she came out she saw Mugen Past asleep. Kanda looked at him.

'_He's so tame if he's asleep but why was he always angry when he's not asleep?_' She thought.

She noticed that she was looking at Mugen long enough so she dressed up and went to bed; it has been a long day.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2 And so Chaos ensues by a Photo

**Living Innocence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man**

**Note: Chapter 2 is a short fics because I'm in a Hurry**

Chapter 2: And so Chaos ensues by a Photograph

It's a bright Monday morning in Black Order at the cafeteria Mugen was eating his soba silently in his usual table. He enjoyed the peace, but that is when Leroy enters disturbing the peace.

"Hey Mu-chan guess what?" he chirped.

Mugen ignored Leroy.

"Aw come on Kuro-chan have a little smile there!" Leroy chimmed.

Mugen still ignored Leroy; one by one Fei Long and Lenalee came anlong with the others. Kanda came soon after and sat just at the corner table besides Mugen and began eating her soba, silence was between them.

"Kanda-chan are you prepared for the training lesson today?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda just snorted. At 9:00 am at the training ground Kanda was just 5 steps away from Mugen and Mugen was looking somewhere But listening to the instruction.

"Alright what you students going to do today is…" Prof. Wenham said.

Then hand cuffs were put to each of the student's wrist. And different reactions were occurred.

"WHAT THE HELL?" (Kanda)

"WHAT IS THIS?" (Lenalee and Fei Long)

"WHAT DID I DO?" (Allen and Silver)

"WAAAAH! I'M SUED! PLEASE LET ME GO I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE IN JAIL!" (Lavi )

"WAAAHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE IN JAIL!" (Leroy)

"…. *eyes became more narrower and pupils became slits*" (Mugen)

Prof. Wenham looked at his data pad.

"your training today is that distance from each other you have to be more close to your Partner from today until tomorrow and the training starts now and that is all for today good Luck." He said and leap to the bush to hide from Mugen.

At noon class everyone is trying to avoid the angry sword type innocence.

"I'm gonna Kill him." Mugen mumbled.

"You should have done that earlier." Kanda retorted.

Mugen glared down at her, and Kanda not backing down glared back. When.

"Well if it isn't the Beauty and the beast." Toshi chided.

Mugen glared at him.

"Cuffed up aren't we?" Mujiro taunted.

"Well this is a payback for what you did." Kotani said cracking his knuckles.

"…"

Mugen's mood became darker than it was. Kanda heeded what was advised to her she kept silent.

"You three better leave at once." Mugen said darkly.

"You don't scare us." Kotani taunted.

"Oh? Is that so?" Mugen said.

Before kotani can reply a wind nearly blew him away and the wall behind them crumbled.

"w-wha?" the three stooges said.

Sensing the foul dark aura in front of them.

"Anything else you want to ask on the matter?" Mugen asked eerily calm.

The three can't handle an angry fighter especially if it is the furious Mugen. So they ran off.

"What are you standing there come on were going to be late! Thanks to those idiotic fools!" Mugen said angrily at Kanda.

Mugen dragged kanda towards Math room. While heading there kanda was stumbling and trudging along the way.

"Mugen-kun slow down!" Kanda said.

She was ignored. Can't take it anymore kanda tried to power walk but only to trip and fall on top of Mugen, students on the hallway grew pale.

"ow" Kanda said.

Then she noticed that she's not on the floor, her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

'_Shit I'm in for it now!'_ she thought.

She scampered off of Mugen who was seemingly become quiet.

"G-Gomen." Kanda apologized.

Mugen just slipped her a glance then stood up. When the two got their .

"HAAA! Mu-chan and Yuu-chan are cute in the photo together!."Leroy said blowing their cover.

Lavi face Palmed.

"Give it here baka-inu or you'll regret living in this world." Mugen threatened.

Leroy stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Never this one is going to the net." He said.

Then a piercing wind passed him.

".-INU." Mugen hissed.

Kanda was unsheathing her katana.

"Lavi RUN AWAY!" Leroy yelled.

And the two ran off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mugen and Kanda yelled.

The whole order was in chaos.

"ILLUSORY TECHNIQUE! BEAST FROM THE UNDERWORLD!" Mugen summoned.

The whole place shook and demonic insects filled the whole order.

"WAAAAAHHH!" everyone screamed.

No one is spared even the bystanders ran for their Lives.

"SHIIII-NEEE!" Mugen and Kanda yelled.

"HEEELLLPPP UUUSSSS!" the poor souls yelled.

At the office all staff members hide there because it's safer from the wraths of the Japanese Suicidal Samurais.

"Don't you think Mugen and Kanda are very dangerous combination?" Gen. Teidoll asked.

"Ah! Young love!" Ge. Yeegar chuckled.

At the Lobby.

"SPAAARREEE UUUSSS!" everyone cried echoing at the whole order.

The whole place needed to be repaired after the stormy ordeal.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please review_


End file.
